If We Hold On Together
by Lina Marie
Summary: "If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever, where clouds roll by for you and I. When we are out there in the dark, we'll dream about the sun. In the dark we'll feel the light, warm our hearts...everyone..." (Bron/OC)
1. Chapter 1

OC POV

I yawned quietly as I lifted my long neck, glancing around habitually as my long tail curled closer. Nodding when I saw no threats nearby, I stood gracefully and stretched. My beautiful mahogany body shined in the sun, the white of my underbelly and grey stripes doing the same. I heard shifting in the bushes and frowned as I tensed, my tail cracking the air in warning as I hissed. A young longneck burst through as if she fell, her wide blue eyes looking up at me as her golden body tensed. My onyx eyes softened as I dropped my tail and untensed, lowering my head to the youngling slowly.

"Hello little one, what are you doing out here alone?" I whispered softly as I came to her height, tilting my head slightly as she regarded me cautiously.

"My mommy forgot me here and im trying to find her." she whispered as she looked away sadly, missing the flash of anger in my eyes. No mother ever forgets her youngling unless its on purpose, its a deep threaded instinct that goes beyond our conciousness.

"Well youngling, how about you tag along with me and ill help you find her?" I suggested as I once again smiled softly, her bright smile enough answer for me. I picked her up in my mouth cautiously, setting her on my back gently.

"Will you really help me?" she said in disbelief as another smile appeared, her emotions so innocent and pure to the worlds ways.

"Of course. Now, whats your name?" I said softly as I glanced at her before moving forward slowly, working my eay through the trees as I listened to my surroundings.

"Jessie, what about you?" she said with wide eyes, her features expectant.

"My name is Wavern." I said with a soft smile before looking ahead again as we made our way to the watering hole.

Brons POV

I sighed as Shorty was once again up to his old tricks, a smile coming to my face as I thought of my son. My little littlefoot. I would always miss his mother but at least I still have him and that was enough for me even if he didn't come home with me. Shorty suddenly ran to me with a dazed expression, running into my leg on accident as I chuckled.

"Whats got you in a daze Shorty?" I said with a soft smile, frowning as he sighed and leaned against me.

"Shes the most beautiful longneck ive ever seen!" he said firmly with a dazed smile, his antics making me frown worriedly.

"Who is?" I said slowly and smiled when he shot me a glare, stretching his neck to my left.

"Her." he said slowly as he dazed off again, my eyes following the direction as I raised my neck. Across the watering hold was a sight that belongs in any male longnecks sleep-stories. Her long neck and tail were immeasurably graceful, her legs the perfect size and didn't thunder too loud. Her color was a deep rich mahogany, her underbelly white with a strip of grey in between the two colors. Her eyes were a beautiful onyx color, said eyes framed with long black eyelashes. Her perfect mouth was in the water as her tail moved side to side slowly, her perfect teeth barely showing as she pulled out some water grass. As if in a daze I pulled away from Shorty, his yelp unnocticed as I unconciously made my way to her. A younglings yell was heard, the female freezing as her neck flew up. Her beautiful eyes narrowed before she ran to the right, a roar breaking me out of my daze. A grey Sharptooth had cornered a golden colored youngling female, growling as she screamed out the name 'Wavern' again. Suddenly a crack was heard and the Sharptooth stumbled back with a snarl, rubbing his nose as the female from before stood in front of the youngling protectively. The Sharptooth glared at her and snapped its jaws, the female unaffected as she whipped her tail again threateningly. It dove towards her leg and the female lifted it, stomping on the Sharptooths head before it could pull away. The youngling ran towards the watering hole desperately, the female slamming her tail into the Sharptooth making it fly into a tree. She turned so her side was facing the struggling creature, a hiss leaving her mouth as her tail came in front of her. The Sharptooth stood to lunge then froze as it saw other longnecks behind her, its eyes narrowed before it stomped away angrily.

"Wavern!" the youngling yelled as it ran up to her, nuzzling the females nose when she lowered her head.

A.N: from now on itll be in Waverns (my OC) POV unless said otherwise. Itll only be in others POVs if its absolutely needed :) I hope you enjoyed and welcome to my story. Review if you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright young one?" I said somewhat breathlessly as I looked her over, my tail whipping back and forth in irritation. She reared up her small body to rest her front feet on my nose, her little neck and head resting against me in relief.

"I am now that you're safe Wavern." she said with a bright smile, her tiny body scampering to get on my head. I lifted my head slowly once she settled, making my way back to the watering hole.

"Excuse me. Are you ok miss?" a deep voie said from my left, my long neck raising as I turned. Before me stood a brown longneck who was obviously male, his lighter stripes glowing in the sun as his brown eyes shined with wisdom. My eyes widened before I controlled my expression, my eyes straining to run over his muscular body and handsome features.

"Yes, ill be fine. Thank you." I said with a polite nod as I turned away, lowering my head to the water gracefully. Jessie giggled and jumped in with a squeal, my nose coming out of the water to smile at her.

"Be careful youngling, I already saved you once today." I said with a playful smirk, the child splashing at me in response. I shook the water off my nose with a smile, laying down in my spot as she played. My tail curled around me habitually, my head resting near my stomach as I closed my eyes. Footsteps thudded by me till it stopped behind me, my eyes opening as I lifted my neck. The male from before stood behind me almot nervously, his tail flicking as his eyes studied me curiously.

"May I help you?" I said as I eyed him with boredom, his tail lowering slightly as he looked away.

"Yes, no. I mean, do you have a herd?" he stuttered out before he shut his eyes after, cursing to himself quietly before opening them.

"No, I travel alone. Have been since I became full grown." I said with a thoughtful frown as I looked away, watching as Jessie played with another child from the herd.

"You may join my herd if you like. Itll give you and your child more protection." he said with a thoughtful frown as he looked at Jessie then me, his head lowering slightly towards me as I frowned.

"She is not my child. Her mother left her behind for some reason. Im protecting her till I can find her a new mother." I whispered as I laid my head down once again, listening to Jessie as she had fun in the water.

"Why dont you be her mother?" he said as he lay next to me, his head raised as his tail curled around him.

"Im not the mothering type, never have been. Who are you anyway?" I said as I glanced at him cautiously over my body, the males features darkening in embarassment.

"Im sorry. My names Bron, im the leader of this herd." he said almost proudly as he smiled at me softly, his dark eyes full of wisdom as he watched me.

"Nice to meet you Bron, think you can find Jessie a mother?" I said with an expectant look as he frowned thoughtfully, glancing at the said youngling in the lake playing.

"I could." he said with a soft smile as he looked at me with an unreadable emotion, my head turning away from his as I fought down the blush.

3 Hours Later

"Im gonna miss you Wavern. Stay safe out there...sister." Jessie said with a sad smile as she nuzzled me, my eyes wide at what she called me. When she sniffled I smiled softly, nuzzling her beck before pulling away. I watched with a sad smile as she went off with her new mother, the older longneck nodding at me politely before focusing on Jessie. Sighing quietly I turned away, looking at the forest intently as I planned out where id go next.

"Are you sure you dont wanna stay?" Bron said with a frown as he looked in the same direction, his tail bumping mine accidentally as I pulled away slightly.

"Im sure, ill see you around big guy." I said with a smirk as I started walking toward the tree line, hearing his laugh follow me before he gasped.

"Wait, I never got your name!" he yelled out to me as I frowned, wondering why he didnt catch it yet. A smile came to my face as I twisted my neck to face him, his own smile appearing as he watched me.

"I never gave it luv." I said with a wink before I walked away, disappearing into the tree line quickly.

"Wow." he whispered with reverence making me smile as I disappeared completely.


End file.
